naruto's new power
by theonlyfoxman
Summary: naruto uzamaki is sick of the treatment sick of the stares so he becomes evil and he will have a ton of vixins by his side his queen sakura


**This naruto will have the power to charm any girl into loving him completly the kyuubi wont show until the chunnin exams like normal naruto will be godlike in this fic as well any way this fic is fkr fun so grammar doesnt matter to me for this one anyway lets begin ok? also sasuke isnt a dick head in this fic**

Naruto sighed he had asked sakura out again but because she liked sasuke...she said no every time i feel bad for sasuke tho i learned about the uchiha masacar and ots weird ever since that day he has been nicer he doesnt ca me idiot anymore maybe he realized he shouldnt act like he was? bahhh!

'whats that bright light?'i thought to myself i then slowley walked to it and found myself in a weird garden like placei looked around for any villagers are genjutsu ninja trying to r

torture me? probably

 **"Thats not it at all kiddy"a beautiful Majestic voice spoke.**

"wahh who the heck are you lady?!"i yelled out

 **"NARUTO SHOW SOME RESPECT WILL YA THIS IS HEAVEN AND THATS KAMI!"A nother beautiful voice spoke"Honestly you have your fathers manners**

w...wah kami? oh my gosh! sorrt!"I yelled and bowed instantly"wait who are you?

 **"that isnt important right now naruto what is is the gift i have for you now dony inturupt me or i will send you to hell right now got me?"she said sternly.**

I nodded shakily

 **"Good anywho here is what ill give you the power to charm any girl or guy if thats what your into** "a disgusted look appeard on my face as she giggled **"im also giving you immortality as well as 6 angels all women, to do with as you wish this is ththe true sage of six paths and they will serve you to death im also giving you the abilty of life with this you can change anyones life completly, shape entire futures and worlds if youd like, im also giving you the power of death with it youll be able to control life and death itself im giving you so much control over elements you can control them withought jutsu, im giving you the byakugan rennigan and the sharingan you can bring anyone to your group do what you want be evil be good slaughter rape torture, I will bring you here either way I made a miss caulculation and your life ended up going to hell because of me my brother sabatoged your world you were to be a hero of your world nottbe villan and for that im sorry.But this is the best I can do for you i will also give you increadible fighting skills not many in your world will be as powerful as you. besides your angels that will change when you grow older understand**

I soaked in literally every bit of information possible i had to she made it clear that interrupting her wasnt smart so i listend perfectly"one question i think it would draw suspicion that 6 random adults follow me around could you make them my age?

 **"Dont worry i know what i am doing child you will meat these angles threw out your life you already know one of them..."**

"sakura?she is gonna be that strong?"i recived a nod"Woah this is...gotta be a dream

" **technically yes it is a dream im visiting you in your mind scape also you can reas minds now and you will be able to create any jutsu you please have fun!**

Hey wait i-"to late she had already teleported my back i atood up and it was weird i could see the entire fucking viage and then some i think i got a bit taller too i ran back to my houes but accidently appeard there in an instant"Holy shit...it isnt a dream"i said i then loomed in my cracked mirror i didnt see the eyes but i saw so perfectly itwas awesome i could,get sakura to love me! i can change sasuke's past and make sure the uchiha masacar doesnt happen i can help sasuke so much!

 **time skip jutsu!**

 **In the time naruto had his power things were fuckin awesome he could see the past and the future clearly in fact he went to when it all started he was able to convince a young madara to rememeber his purity and stoped the war then he stopped orochimaru from being evil made sure tsunade's love didnt die made sure obito and rin lived but he didnt savs his father from the kyuubi he was sure madara new what had happend to him cause he still attacked he couldnt stop that becUse if he did he wouldnt be born or he wasbt smart enough to realize he was a god he realized time wanted to happen cause obito still died oh well when obito attacked at the war he saw in thr future he could make him good andhe could bring rin back cause sadly she still died one thing tho he was able to stop the uchiha massacar by whiping the memmories of those who wanted to rebel it. was weird seeing a happy sasuke all the time btw he has learned everyjutsu in the world and created some for himself bassicly its like this most of the shit he changed still happed because kami told him not to change super major things.**

 **time skip over sorry if it was confusing you wanted to go threw narutos trail and error cause bassicly everything he changed still happend i tought it would be funny to screw with naruto a bit xd**

"damn that sucked i was only able to stop the massacar but i can still get sakura for damn sure!"and any girl but sakura was his queen that he wanted he loved that women and if he had to force love back who cares he could do whatever the fuck he wamted kami said so "hey sakura...can i show you the new jutsu i made?"i asked pleasingly almost

"oh fine if it gets you off my back go ahead monster"she said bitterly

"Awesome!"I made about every handsign lightning fast and then shouted" **MIND ERASING NO JUTSU!"** shw blanked once and then went completly limp brain dead infact and i grinned evily"ok saku-chan im gonna change your life completly. You have been in love with me sense you laid your eyes on me madly inlove with me, infact no other guy catches your attention but me, im your god the man your addicted to you also take training more serious and you are the second strongest in the leaf besides me you have been able to prefome s class jutsu sense you were 5,you also always try to impress me and if anyone bullies me you hurt them your life revolves around me you have been evil for as long as you lived and love to kill and fight when i snap my fingers this will be your life." **snap**

"sakura chan yiu feeling ok?"i asked with a smile

"Naruto-sama why do you refer to me by my name? i am unworthy of sucb a thing"she said blushing as she looked at me and grinned rather evily.

"Because saku-chan i love you and besides ill talk to you how ever the fuck i want bitch"i growled at her she shiverd realizing disobeying me was a mistake damn right it !"was. i lifted my foot up andstopped her into the floorfloor"if you wanna make it up to me yoy better be a good cock sucker bitch"i growled out and just as i said it I whiped out 16 inches of my dick i could control my dick size and wanted a big one i grinned a bit and let her up"HURRY UP CUNT!"i yelled

"YES NARUTO-SAMA!"she yelled and rushed over to my feet she then raised her self up and gripped my cock with both her hands but even then it didnt wrap around completly she was only 8 after all I smiled as i watched her try to swallow my cock she couldny get half of the tip in"worthless cunt take more!"i yelled and griped her hair i then shoved atleast 10 inches into her throat her gagging was litteral music to my ears i fucking loved it! I yanked at her hair and began to thrust deeply"Ahhhh yes god your such a good cock sucker aren't you whore nnng! use your tongue more bitch!

Naruto-sama liked it he was even gave her such a nice complement she was so happy when he called her a cunt he was being so nice! such a polite gentle men I mean its not everday such a nice man like naruto calls a women a cunt or bitch they dont deserve those kinds of complements from him she stuck her tongue out and swirled around his cock hungrily earing growls moans and groans.

"Nnnng yes good slut!fuck im cumming!!"i yelled and blasted semen down her throat"SWALLOW YOU BETTER NOT SPIL A FUCKING DROP CUNT!!"He yelled loudly as he camr he then pulledaway slowley. letting the rest blast on her face he then zipped his pants and grinned"dont whip your face come to class like that whore"nauto then spat on her and kicked her in the face walking out laughing

 **end dark naruto i know but hey its my fic!naruto wont treat sakura like that all the time that was just revenge also naruto is bi in this so expecthim to be fucking guys** **anywho byebye!**


End file.
